<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Boats by Latiwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083855">Paper Boats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings'>Latiwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guarded Songs: Cat!Singer!Lio &amp; Dog!Bodyguard!Galo, at your service! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Singer/Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard!Galo, Cat!Lio, Dog!Galo, Established Relationship, M/M, Singer!Lio, Slight Transistor AU, artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'We are paper boats floating on a stream'</i><br/> <br/>Lio just finished a performance when he got ambushed by an overeager fan. Galo wasn't happy.</p><p>Update : Added artwork :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guarded Songs: Cat!Singer!Lio &amp; Dog!Bodyguard!Galo, at your service! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Boats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to all my fellas who pushed me for this from the Settlement! (You all know who you are haha) It's only Transistor AU in the sense that I took the Singer/Bodyguard + songs from it. :D </p><p>Also, play this for mood : <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFrjMq4aL-g">Paper Boats</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tapped the mic softly, letting the sound echo through the hall. It was an average audience tonight but he would do it perfectly, because he would not do anything less. </p><p>Lio opened his mouth, and sang.</p><p> </p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p>
  <em> Seconds march into the past </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The moments pass </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And just like that they're gone </em>
</p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p> </p><p>After the clappings and<em> thank yous </em>, Lio slipped to the backstage, pulling a large jacket over himself. His ears flattened to allow for the hoodie to cover his head, hands pulling at the many laces of his costume. He loved his outfit, all the warm leather and tasteful ruffles that did nothing to distract from his singing voice. </p><p>Even now after the performance, the notes of the song still hummed in his head, sweet on the tip of his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p>
  <em> The river always finds the sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So helplessly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like you find me </em>
</p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p> </p><p>“This is your room!”</p><p>Lio turned around, instantly baring his teeth. His eyes turned to slits at the sight of the stranger in his dressing room, another half-cat. Behind him, an aggressive twitch of his tail swept a bottle of perfume off his dressing table. </p><p>How dare a stranger had entered without warning.</p><p>The stranger half-cat had the nerve to chuckle, holding out a bouquet of flowers. “I’m..a fan? I really love your songs, Lio! I’ve got to meet you!” </p><p>“You do not have the permission to be here,” Lio tried very hard not to hiss. Rationally, it wasn’t great to be instantly down the throat of an innocent fan but this! This was his territory and the stranger had intruded. “Please get out before I call the guards.” </p><p>Lio saw, the moment something clicked in the stranger’s head. It was in the way he pulled himself up, making himself bigger than Lio and make no mistake, this stranger was a good half head taller than him. His ears had perked forward and he had practically slithered right into Lio’s personal space. </p><p>“Don’t be like that,” a soft purr started up from the man. He pushed the flowers into Lio’s hands. “Allow me to prove myself.” </p><p>Of course. </p><p>Lio’s eyes flashed. No need to be nice, then.</p><p>“<em>Get.Out.</em>”</p><p>“One chance,” the stranger leaned in. Lio hissed, one hand sweeping with claws outstretched, but the stranger caught said hand and pinned him to the wall. </p><p>“One chance,” The stranger repeated. His breath was way too close. His scent was <em> disgusting </em>. </p><p>And suddenly, Lio went slack. </p><p>“You’re right,” he said. The fury in his eyes has changed into something unreadable. Lio’s eyes gleamed and his own voice began to take on a satisfied purr. “I’ll give you one chance to stop this, or you’ll regret it.” </p><p>The stranger looked amused, leaning in to sniff Lio’s ears. Lio flicked his ears at his nose defiantly, but that only drew a chuckle from the stranger. “What do I have to regret?” </p><p>A low growl sounded from the other side of the room.</p><p>The stranger froze.</p><p>“<em>That</em>,” Lio smiled, all teeth. </p><p> </p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p>
  <em> We are paper boats floating on a stream </em>
</p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p> </p><p>“What’s...that!?” </p><p>Lio wanted to laugh at how hard the stranger was trying to quell his fear, failing terribly when fear was the only thing Lio could smell off him right now, rolling off in waves. Oh well, Lio could hardly blame him, could he? </p><p>Not when the stranger finally plucked up the courage and turned to see. </p><p>At the corner of the room, on the couch, Galo stretched. One hand forward, claws digging into cotton sheets, muscles rippling. His tail stretched out and his ears laid flat. Galo yawned and they could see his fangs, gleaming, bigger and sharper than any cat. </p><p>A dog. </p><p>There was a half-dog here, in this dressing room.</p><p>“...Lio,” he said, almost lazily. He blinked slowly once, but his eyes were directly on the stranger. There were red in those pupils. “...Is that dude bothering you?” </p><p>“I was about to ask him, actually,” Lio answered in a honey-sweet tone. His voice had become a rumbling purr, self satisfied and smug. He even allowed his tail to curl around the stranger’s leg, delighting at the new wave of low growl from Galo. “...Hmm, didn’t you say you were about to leave?”</p><p>“Yes!” The stranger scrambled backwards. His eyes were wide, pupils blown. His ears were flat against his head, tail between his legs. His posture has shrunk significantly. “I’ll-! I’ll go now!” </p><p>And he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>“Pity,” Lio licked his lips, laughing softly, “He didn’t even say goodbye.” </p><p> </p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p>
  <em> And it would seem </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll never be apart </em>
</p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that anyway?” Galo mumbled, pulling Lio onto his lap. Now that the danger was gone the half-dog was just a ball of fluff; Lio’s ball of fluff. </p><p>“Some creep,” Lio rolled his head underneath Galo’s chin. He rubbed his cheek on Galo’s clavicle, reaching in to nip on his shoulder. His ears tickled Galo’s jaw, tail curling and uncurling around Galo’s limbs. He was one squirmy cat. “You have the best timing for waking up.” </p><p>Galo wasn’t as smooth. He pushed his entire face onto Lio’s fluffy hair, inhaling all the scents he could. Perfume, stage, <em> that creep </em> , Lio, Lio, <b>Lio</b>. “Nghh, I wish I was awake earlier.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I kinda liked what happened,” Lio purred louder. Unlike the smug one from earlier, this was as loud as the engines of the firetrucks Galo got so easily distracted by, all the time. It rumbled through his entire frame, echoing in Galo’s bones. “You scared the hell out of him.”</p><p>Galo pouted. His eyes widened. “But I don’t want to be scary,” he complained halfheartedly, because he was now leaving little licks on Lio’s cheek, “I like cats. I like Guiera, Meis, Thyma. I like you.” </p><p>“I like you too, you big fluff ball,” Lio batted Galo’s nose, “But he’s not a good cat, and I don’t want to share you more than I already have to. You’re my dog and mine only, okay?” </p><p>“Okay!” Galo looked perfectly content with that idea. He looked so happy with his tail wagging, Lio just wanted to kiss him senseless. Galo being adopted to their little abandoned cat pack was the best decision Lio ever made. </p><p>“I’m sorry I missed your performance though,” Galo said. His wagging tail stilled and he looked genuinely sad. “You should have just woke me up.” </p><p>Lio reached out to hold Galo’s face with his hands, claws digging to the side of his jaw just a bit possessively. “I’ll give you a front row seat, if you’ll work for it,” he purred into Galo’s ear, “C’mon, good boy.” </p><p>Galo tackled him, sending both of them down with slight laughter and giggles. Lio let out a slight ‘oof!’ when Galo just laid on top of him. </p><p>“If you say so!” Galo grinned, “Gonna make you sing for me!” His stomach growled at that exact moment. </p><p>Lio looked up at him -</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>And burst into laughter. </p><p>“Get off me, let’s go get food,” The half-cat slithered out of Galo’s grasp, still half laughing, half snickering. “You’re so silly!” </p><p>Galo pushed himself off the couch and half-ran over to Lio, who was putting on some clothes and throwing a shirt at Galo. “But I’m your silly dog!”</p><p>“Yes, yes you are,” Lio’s eyes shone with fondness. “Now food first, then I’ll give you that promised performance.”</p><p> </p><p>▲ ▲ ▲</p><p>
  <em> I will always find you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like it's written in the stars </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can run, but you can't hide </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Try </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lio breathed out, nervously. He turned to see the person behind the curtains, too afraid to see the crowd's reaction to his debut song.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Galo held up two thumbs up, grinning as bright as the sun.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And behind Lio, the hall burst into applause.  </em>
</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/Raynef_san/status/1241613125108940801?s=20"></a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Author Notes : </b><br/>+ This AU is so much fun I kinda want to do more. We'll see. :D HC it with me in the comments below maybe?<br/>+ Again, big thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/cookie_chii_des">Cookie</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/AslanaNight">Aslana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria">Fey</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121">Milka</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/Raynef_art">Ray</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie__posie/pseuds/rosie__posie">Rosie</a>! (I'm probably like, missing people so just message me y'all I like crediting people). Technically it's also the entire server because everyone is insanely nice there &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>